creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
What Happened To Bendy
You remember that awful episode of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Everyone Knows It's Bendy? You ever wonder what happened to Bendy after that episode? Well, I will tell you. I love the series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It's one of my favorite Cartoon Network series of all time, up there with Ed Edd n Eddy, Codename KND, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Samurai Jack and Regular Show. However, a few of the Foster's Home episodes are bad. The first one was "I Only Have Surprise For You." This episode was funny, but way too mean-spirited. Bloo is ruining his creator's (and best friend) life by giving him unwanted surprises, which is out of character for Bloo. Next there was "Imposter's Home For Um... Make-em Up Pals" where Frankie gets tortured by this annoying imaginary friend named Goofball McGee that looks like a human. Then, the worst episode is Everyone Knows It's Bendy. Bendy is my most hated character in all of media. He tortures Bloo, Coco, Eduardo and Wilt. Why? No reason. It's just Bendy being a douchebag. Bendy was such a bad character that the writer for the episode, Lauren Faust (the creator of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the writer of Foster's episodes) was actually ashamed of writing the episode. I was surprised Lauren Faust wrote it because she writes some of the best episodes of Foster's. I do forgive her for writing that horrible episode though. Since Lauren Faust was ashamed of writing that episode and Bendy, Bendy has never been in another Foster's episode ever again. The Episode But then I found out there was a deleted episode of Foster's Home that showed Bendy's last appearance. It showed what happens to Bendy after "Everyone Knows It's Bendy." Naturally, my hopes were high. Maybe Bendy would get his ass kicked by Bloo and the others. Maybe Bendy would be kicked out of Foster's. Maybe his owner would come back and take him away. Or maybe he would get adopted and be gone for good! So I tried looking for it on my computer. I found a download link, turned my antivirus on and then downloaded the file. It was called fostersrevengeonbendy.avi, and I was excited about seeing Bendy get his just desserts. ,When I played it, the opening surprisingly didn't play. The beginning was Bendy tied up to a chair in a dark room. This wasn't in a cartoony way. When I was watching it, it seemed like I was watching the movie Saw. The door behind Bendy opened, and Bloo came in. The blue imaginary friend was holding a baseball bat. "Well, well, well, Bendy..." Bloo said. "You've annoyed us, you got us in trouble, and it's time for you to die." I was surprised at the last thing Bloo said. Time for him to die? Bloo swung his baseball bat and clubbed the yellow imaginary friend in the head. When Bendy got hit, it wasn't in a cartoony way. There was blood and brain matter on the baseball bat. Bloo kept hitting Bendy for at least thirty seconds. Afterwards, Bendy looked like he had head trauma. He wasn't moving, but he was blinking. Bloo then hit Bendy in the legs with the baseball bat, forcing the latter to scream in agony. Bloo continued to knock Bendy around for thirty more seconds before his legs were so broken up that they couldn't be lifted off the chair. After that, Bloo grabbed a chainsaw. He walked behind Bendy and sliced him vertically in half with the chainsaw. There was so much blood. His death reminded me of Rainbow Dash's death in the MLP parody "SHED.MOV." The camera cut to outside. Wilt and Bloo were walking out with a garbage bag that was bleeding. It seemed like Bendy was inside it. Wilt picked up the bloody garbage bag, opened the garbage can and threw it in. The episode ended with them walking away. I was shocked with what I saw. My most hated character of all time died. I felt some happiness because Bendy, a character I loathe just died. But I was shocked because that was a brutal death for a kid's cartoon. I deleted the .avi file and then used the web some more. I was so shocked but so happy that Bendy died. At least I was until I started having nightmares about his death. Oh God, is that Bloo coming after me?! Epilogue Hello, this is Drew's friend. I only know about this because I came across a file she was writing about some episode of "Foster's." Apparently, she had been writing about it for quite a while before she took her own life. Unfortunately, there's no video for me to watch, so I'll just have to find the episode myself and see how bad it could possibly be. Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes